


Recovering the lost piece

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Reunited Oliver and Felicity reconnect in a way they haven't in so long... and maybe talk a little.





	Recovering the lost piece

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this in late May/ early June before Olicity Summer Sizzle started and I never got around to posting it... mostly cause I was nervous about the sex scene cause I never did one with Olicity so... yeah. I want to thank Oliversmuse for helping with the sex scene. I hope you guys like it. I don't own any of the characters they are owned by DC Comics, DC and the CW.

Felicity stepped through the breach and the next thing she knew she was in the kitchen of a house, similar to the one in Bloomfield she realized as she looked around, then she looked at the monitor “Why here?” She questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow. Stared at her with a neutral expression “Oliver chose this house because it has his happiest memories with you. He will be here momentarily so farewell Mrs. Queen.” He explained knowingly before he disappeared. Hearing a door close, she turned towards the direction of the sound of a somewhat familiar voice “What was so important that I had to come home that fast? It’s not like...” Oliver murmured grumpily tossing his keys on the hallway table before he looked up.

Losing his balance, Oliver collapsed on his knees “Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” He pleaded in disbelief, looking at her. Felicity walked till she was in front of him then got down onto her knees and observed him. His hair was all gray as was his beard, wrinkles graced his forehead as did crows feet at the corner of his eyes, laugh lines around the mouth as well but his eyes were the same vibrant blue they always were and to Felicity he was still as handsome as he was the day they met all those years ago “No, my love it's not. I’m here and I’m here to stay.” She reassured him softly, cupping his cheek. Terror came over Oliver’s face “Are William and Mia ok?” He questioned in panic. Felicity nodded tearfully “Both are healthy.” Felicity assured him, calmly. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief “I can’t wait to hear all about them.” He said with anticipation. Tears cascade down his face “I missed you so much.” He whispered still surprised she was there before leaning in to kiss her. 

It’s a new beginning, the beginning they should have all along... no big bads, crises or anything else. Only them “I love you.” Felicity declared breathlessly, after pulling away from the kiss. Oliver pulls her into a tight embrace “I love you.” He whispered rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

They stayed in that position for seconds, minutes or hours, they didn’t know or care... they were together for the first time in 20 years “Felicity, we need to get off the floor.” Oliver prodded softly, standing up then grasping her hand and helping her stand. Felicity exhaled “Where are we?” She asked curiously as they sit down on the couch. Oliver shrugged his shoulder “My best guess is somewhere separate from the multi-verse.” He guessed with conviction. Felicity nodded “Definitely something.” She agreed in awe. 

Felicity couldn’t take it anymore “Fuck it! I’ve waited too long for this.” She thought as she grabbed her husband's shirt capturing her husband in a kiss. It was soft at first but quickly became heated as Oliver deepened it, Felicity’s hands brushed his arms, up his shoulder and his neck, grasping his short hair and scraping his scalp with each kiss. His pupils darkened, Oliver brushed his tongue across Felicity’s bottom lip, waiting for access. Felicity opened her mouth, letting his tongue in and tangling her’s with his, letting out moans as the kissing continued “I love you.” He murmured breathlessly. 

Felicity slipped off her jacket, tossing it across the room and resumed kissing him. Oliver pulled Felicity onto his lap, turned her to face him her legs straddling his hips … “Are you sure?” He asked anxiously. Felicity nodded, breathing heavily “I’ve waited a long time for this. I’m ready.” She assured him. Oliver quickly stands, scoops her up and Felicity wraps her legs around his waist causing her shoes to slip off and clatter on the hardwood floor. Oliver’s grin widened as Felicity looped her arms around his neck “Since this is our first time in so long, I will do it right.” He said firmly before he carried her to their bedroom.

Kissing as they entered the room and kicking the door closed, Oliver sauntered over to the bed, lowering her onto the mattress “You are so beautiful.” He murmured, his eyes dark as he crawled on the edge of the bed. As he hovered over, Oliver brushed his hands from her ass to her shirttail, bunching the shirt he hoisted it over and tossed it across the room. Oliver leaned down, kissing the crook of Felicity’s neck and when he sucked she gasped and moaned “You like that don’t you?” Oliver murmured against her skin as he brushed kisses down her collarbone to her chest, above her heart as Felicity moans the whole time. Sitting up, Felicity fists the end of the shirt “You’re a little overdressed… let’s fix that.” She murmured before stripping his shirt off.

After discarding it on the floor, Felicity took a moment to look at his scars. She can easily pinpoint which she’s seen before and which she hasn’t but to Felicity, it shows how brave he is, She smiled “Hold on to me tight.” She murmured sultry grabbing his shoulders, pulling him towards her and kissing him. He moaned in delight before he pulled away, Felicity whined at the loss of contact “Shh. I’ll be right back.” He whispered soothingly as he shifted off the bed, clutched the waistband of her skirt and in one swift move removed them and tossed them. Oliver’s jaw dropped while his cock twitched as he gazed at what his wife was wearing, Red bra and panties “Like what you see?” She smirked knowingly. Oliver nodded she was wearing what he thought was their ‘color’. He thought red was the color that suited her best since they first met “You are so sexy and gorgeous.” He stated as he pulled off his pants and boxers before crawling onto the edge of the bed. 

Leaning upwards, Oliver smashed his lips onto hers, Felicity reached the back of her bra, unhooked it, slipping it off while her panties wet as her skin prickles with goosebumps. Oliver smirked when he saw her naked breasts, he pulled away, cupped her boobs, leaned down and sucked on her nipple Felicity whimpered, arching her back and clutching the short strands of his hair “You like this don’t you?” He mumbled huskily against her skin.

As Oliver flicked and sucked, Felicity felt a tingling jolt up her spine the same as she feels something bubble in her stomach “Oli-iver!” She moaned as her voice quivered, lunging her head back. Her long nails scraping up and down his scalp while his cock hardened in sync of the other. Slinking off the bed on the floor onto his knees, Oliver reached for her panties, hooked his fingers around the sides, slid them off and tossed them over his shoulder. Oliver kisses her ankle, slowly crawled on the bed as he continued kissing up her leg till he reached her inner thigh “So sexy.” He murmured gruffly.

Turning forward and positioning his hand on Felicity hips, he flicked his tongue causing Felicity to squirm leading him to tighten his hold, Oliver moaned as he tastes her, the moist wetness covers his mouth as he continued while Felicity feels herself tighten while he does it “Oliver, I don’t think I can wait.” She gasped out. Oliver smirked as he poked his head from in between her leg, inched up to her face and kissed her, Felicity moaned into the kiss, licking his face, making her all the more desperate to have her husband inside her “Oliver now!” She rasped out before smashing her lips against his once more.

Oliver leaned in, entering her which caused her walls to tighten “Damn, Felicity! You're so tight!” He replied gruffly as he pulled in and out, rubbing against her folds. Felicity screamed, holding onto his shoulder embedding her nails into his skin while she felt the build-up quicken “Oliver, I’m gonna cum.” She whispered hoarsely into his skin. The orgasm exploded causing Felicity to dig her heels into the mattress and bite into Oliver’s shoulder, trying not to scream. 

The climax comes to a head, it spread throughout their bodies in spasms spreading from toes to their heads, buzzing filled their ears drowning out the noise “Oh, I love you.” Oliver murmured, brushing a kiss on her scar while she arched. Cupping her ass, He continued rubbing as the peak of adrenaline dissipated slowly. Oliver re-positioned his hands from her ass to her hips. 

They slowly collapsed next to each other, their skin aglow with sweat while panting to regain their breath and smiled at the other “That was worth the wait.” She breathed out, smiling happily. Oliver chuckled “Definitely.” He agreed, reaching out and tucking back a strand of hair. “When did you cut your hair?” He wondered quietly, his eyes curious. Felicity smiled wearied “I got tired of long hair but what I didn’t plan was how much I resemble your mother with it. I mean, there wasn’t much they could do...” She babbled before Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “You look beautiful.” He whispered after he pulled away. Felicity smiled dreamily at him “I missed that.” She said wistfully with a smile. Oliver raised an eyebrow “You miss me kissing you to shut you up?” He said incredulously.

Felicity nodded “I did. I would babble whether it was a teleconference or during a random topic while talking with Mia and they couldn’t stop me unless they talked over me.” She explained embarrassed, biting her lip. Shifting a little closer, trying not to wince, Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheek “Your babbling is very cute and endearing to me... I’ve missed everything about you.” He admitted knowingly. Felicity teared up a little “I’ve missed everything about you so much. So many things but I’ve always missed you being around. For the first several months, I’d be doing something then turn to ask you something then remember I wasn’t talking to anyone.” She said melancholy.

Oliver took a deep breath “I looked on you three every once in a while, rarely but I did.” He admitted timidly, twirling the sheet around his finger. Felicity eyes watered “You did?” She asked choked up. Oliver nodded slowly “Yeah but every once in a while cause I’d check in one time and mia would be six and the next, she’d be ten.” He explained softly. Felicity chuckled lightly “Time flies.” She said knowingly. Sometimes it felt like six months went but it’d been a year or so “Yes, it does.” he said quietly. 

For several minutes, Silence was all the could be heard until “Oliver, do you regret making the deal?” She wondered softly. Felicity has had the question on her mind for years and now that she has the chance to ask the question she will “ At the beginning, yes but as time went on... No, especially when I found out that if I fulfilled my end of the deal Mia, William and others would be able to live out their lives because of my sacrifice. Do I wish I could’ve watched William and Mia grow up? More than anything. Same with spending the last two decades with you but I gave the multiverse the chance to survive what was supposed to be the end.” He explained vicariously. Felicity nodded a little “I wish we could’ve had the same thing... Are you ready for round two? She wondered saucily, rolling on top of him. He raised a questioning eyebrow “Why are you on top?” He asked curiously. She gave him a serious look “Because it’s MY turn on top and I saw that wince when you scooted closer to me so it’s time for me to do all the work.” She said bossily. Oliver smirked “Yes ma’am.” He replied before she slammed her lips on his, ready for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos, comment, and bookmark


End file.
